thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5: A World That Has Begun to Awaken
"A World That Has Begun to Awaken" (目覚め始めた世界) is the fifth episode of the Legend of the Legendary Heroes anime. It was first aired in Japan on July 29, 2010. Opening Song: "Lament - Yagate Yorokobi wo (やがて喜びを)" by Aira Yuki Ending Song: "Truth Of My Destiny" by Ceui < Previous episode Next episode > Introduced Characters *Miran Froaude Plot Summary To the west of the kingdom of Roland lies Imperial Nelpha. The two countries share a beligerant past with each other. Nevertheless, the the current Nelphan emperor, called Gread, has left war behind and instead looks to enrich his kingdom's culture. It is said that this kingdom has many ancient ruins that may hold Hero Relics, and in one of its towns is where Ryner and Ferris find themselves in this episodes. Of course, Ryner is complaining of tiredness and the desire of sleeping in an inn. On the other hand, Ferris asks Ryner to find her a Dango shop, at the magician's refusal and rather desire for an inn, she comes up with a pervert story of Ryner's move to abuse of her. She truly believes that Ryner comes up with the excuse of being too tired with the sole desire to sleep in the inn, which convinces the damsel to stay at the inn with him, being successful, the man would then show his true beast-like nature and does what he pleases with the girl (as Ferris tells her theory, there are images of Ryner and a Ferris with tan in casual clothes and then Ryner appears with a wolf costume jumping on Ferris, who is smiling). Ryner accuses her of having a wild imagination and she agrees that her imagination is what keeps her safe from degenerates like him, so she shuts Ryner and says that playtime is over, now they have to go to the Nelpha Royal Library. Ryner finds the library to be majestic, but Ferris coldly tells him to be quick. Ryner gets mad and asks her to be more encouraging, so she draws her sword and points it to him, event that he considers inspiring enough. Right before entering, an elder man stops them saying that barbarians are not allowed inside, to what Ryner answers referring to Ferris' armor and aggressive behavior, but she assures that her beauty allows her to wear and do as she pleases. Right after Ferris admits to be joking, the elderly man agrees to let them in for the very same reason of her beauty. Nevertheless, a screaming girl delays their entry into the library. In an alley nearby, a youth is shielding two kids (called Ibel and Telura) from two misfits. As one of the misfits was about to hit the girl, Ryner appears to kick him in the face and realize that the girl is holding the book that he is looking for. The second misfit tries to hit Ryner by the back then and the magician just throws him to the ground. As the victorious man resumes talking to the girl, Ferris' sheathed sword hits him in the head as the lady says "That man is a habitual criminal, an abductor of young girls." The elder man appears to reveal that the youth is Lord Toale. They all enter the library and Ryner refers to Toale casually when asking for help, which made the elder man angry for his disrespect to Lord Gread Nelphi's grandson: Lord Toale, who may be one day the emperor of Nelpha. Still, Ryner cares not for such revelation. The elder's anger is held back by Toale himself who assures him (who turns out to be his uncle, called Gainel) that Toale's noble position was disregarded for being of a low class mother, so being grateful to Ryner for his help is actually more honorable. The two kids are revealed to be his siblings, sharing the same fate. Nevertheless, elder Gainel holds hope because all the people of Nelpha have more faith in Toale as an heir than to Sir Starnel, the fully noble son of emperor Gread. Toale finishes the conversation by saying that he has not enough ambition to be the emperor. Ryner cannot help to look with happiness at Toale, who is the mirror image of Sion. Very far away, Sion is working on documents regarding a flood of the Saeles River and Lord Beryl's expansion of his territory, completely ignoring his food, so Fiole, the kid he rescued before and made his secretary, scolds him. Sion ignores him and asks him for the issue of Lord Kriade's tax payment, and Fiole says that he has a complete report about it that will not hand over before Sion takes a break and eats. Sion deeply thanks Fiole and expresses his content for Fiole's help, but Fiole thanks back for the opportunity of serving in the high world when he is low born. Sion scolds him back with a speech of disregards for social class and equality and the need of everyone to work together. Sion agrees to eat and rest only if Fiole take sthe weekend off to go see his sister, and they make a deal. Later that night, Sion attends a ball with Claugh and Calne. They both try to incite the king into socializing with the ladies, but Sion sees over their true intentions and gives them permission to mingle with the damsels, so they both go with pleasure. Immediately appears Lords Beryl and Pearl to converse with Sion. After a laugh, Sion thinks of Count Klausberr and Duke Stearied who command the anti-king conspiration and sent henchmen to kill him. Looking through the room, Sion sees a man in the shadows looking back at him. Then, Claugh approaches Sion with the news of Fiole's assassination. Lords Beryl and Pearl heard the message and take the chance to mock the event with elegant hypocrisy, saying that it was no loss at all because the victim was not a noble. Sion can only swallow his anger and answer back with the same hypocrisy to the whole cast of nobles looking and mocking him. Sion hits the wall in his indignation and blames himself. Claugh stops him before he goes a second time. Sion gets a letter from the floor which Fiole managed to write before dying in which he expresses to his sister Eslina his admiration for the king and his desire to see her again. Sion orders Claugh to arrange Fiole's funeral and Calne to reach Eslina before the nobles, and at their leave, Sion cries over the corpse. Walking in the dark halls, Lucile appears before the king to asks if he can help in killing every single noble, but Sion says that it is not yet the time, specially because Lucile would kill Sion if he wanted to do it at this time, which is corroborated by Lucile under the justification of such actions being the acts of a weak king. Lucile banishes, and Sion feels jealousy by Ryner and Ferris' quest. The duo, meanwhile, is in Toale's Imperial Mannor, filled with many kids who Toale feeds. Going back to his room, Ryner is attacked by Iris with all her adrenaline as she yells "Beast" and "I'll protect my sister!" Ferris gets to stop her and gets the story straight from her. Sion sent her as the only link of communication between the king and them in Ferris' quest to find the greatest dango of all while a beast chased before her. Of course, Iris had dango from the Wynnit shop for Ferris, which scored the little girl 100 points. As Ryner congratulates Iris on her perfect score, she is dismayed because she is to become pregnant after talking to a wild beast (Ryner), but Ferris says that Iris is safe because the older sister talked first to the beast. So Iris hits Ryner in the stomach in revenge for her sister. Back in Roland, the nobles ask Sion if he is willing to visit Nelpha to show Emperor Gread his desire of peace, but Sion delays his answer to meditate about it. There is no doubt between the King and Claugh that it is a trap to kill Sion in the foreign land, where it is easier to accomplish such task by the Nelphan allies of the nobles. When they arrive to Sion's office, the man in shadows was waiting for them. He reveals to be Liutenant Coronel Miran Froaude of the Roland Imperial Army, son of Marquis Karlal Froaude, who is interested in working with the king in the mission of eliminating the nobility. Miran's reputation had Sion already aware of his identity, who talks of Miran's accomplishment, becoming second lieutenant at age 17, almost instantly promoted to Lieutenant Coronel thanks to his talents, and also unveils Miran's past, being the adopted son of Marquis Froaude instead of son by blood. After declaring his willingness of completing any job under any method and his desire to talk with his majesty alone, Claugh leaves the room so Miran can offer his service to Sion as the one who can accomplish Sions dream to unify the whole continent of Menoris under the same banner/ Sion denies Miran's accusation, saying that he actually wishes to rule a kingdom free of war. Miran agrees that that is what all monarchs must say outloud, but the real wish is something that Miran is willing to fulfill for Sion. The king sees through the shinny ring bearer's real goal: to get rid of his own father, and Sion still accepts. Quotes *"Sentimental, foolish boy, you were wrong to praise me. I didn't have the power to protect you, only to bury you." Eric Vale (Sion's voice actor). *"Sorrow. Hatred. Regret. Revenge. Giving up. If you desire retribution, I;ll assist you. Shall we slaughter them all? I', quite good at that, you know." Lucile Eris. *"But of course. Regardless of what may dwell in one's heart, a king must proclaim just such things. I shall bear the darkness that remains." Miran Froaude. *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together 1. Sion to Fiole: “Don’t think of it this way, Fiole. The background doesn’t matter. The birth circumstances don’t matter… The most important thing is not to give up, Fiole. That’s what I feel. Don’t just give up because of your commoner status…don’t give up because of this. No matter how many people look down on you…you’re definitely not alone. 2. Sion: “…Damn it…this is my…IT’S ALL MY FAULT!!” 3. Claugh (stopping Sion from hurting his hand again): “That’s enough, Sion.” Sion: “…Sorry, I won’t do that again 4. Sion: “You’re really a big idiot, praising me like this…such a powerless me…who can’t even protect anything…” 5. Lucile: “Sadness, hatred, anger, regret, revenge, resignation, what kind of feeling lies deep within your heart? Do you really feel like taking revenge on those despicable people? Then, let’s kill them all. I’ll help you out since I’m good at this.” Sion: “No, there’s no need. No, if I say that I want to take revenge now, you’ll definitely kill me here, right? That’s why you appeared now, isn’t it?” Lucille: “An incompetent king, a king who can’t grasp the timing, a weak-hearted king…is not needed.” 6. Old man (when the duo is about to enter the library): “Fuun. You don’t know what’s this about? As expected of you barbarians! This library we’re protecting is the source of sacred knowledge! It’s absolutely ridiculous!” Ferris: “A beautiful person may wear whatever she wants without a problem. Tha, that was a joke…” Old man (after hearing Ferris’s statement): “You pass! You pass! You’re a beauty and extremely cute! 7. Sion: “……So, do you think that’s my dream? Haha, that’s really an amazing dream. But I haven’t thought of things to such a grand level, you know? What I want is just a country without war, one where the people can smile and live.” Miran: “Of course, Your Majesty. No matter what you think, a king has to say things like that. And then, I’ll handle the remaining darkness. For this sake, I am already prepared to abandon my foster parents without hesitation. Please allow me to be with you.” Sion: “What you’re saying is really weird, Miran Froaude. Do you intend to kill your foster father first?” Miran: “Ha, haha, if that’s what you wish…” Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media